y
The thirteenth video from iamamiwhoami, and the seventh video from the ''bounty'' series. It was uploaded on August 4, 2010. Music video observations The video begins with a black cat walking on a dining table. The camera turns to the man in briefs from prior videos sitting on a throne while having the foil objects from t while chucking paper around. Jonna Lee is then seen singing underwater. The entire location is revealed to be within a tree in a forest wrapped with aluminum foil. Lee climbs out of one tree with a vaginal opening and receives a lighted bulb from a hand above. The forest then suddenly has ceiling lights, and they each light slowly. A knight is then shown attacking a tree simultaneously while it is implied that the man in briefs masturbates and his own semen is splattered on his face. A paper-constructed room is shown, and Lee has a paper attached to her face whilst she stands in between plant pots, filled with small leafless trees. After a baby's sneeze/cough is heard, she turns around, her face visible. Her face and entire body blackens which is seen in n and the first six videos. She is then wrapped in aluminium foil. She sings inside, and the scene cuts back to the starting scene of the black cat on a dining table. A foil-wrapped object sits in the centre. Bare feet dripping white liquid are shown suspended above a pot of peppercorn where it drips upon. Attached to the pot is a strip of paper emblazoned, "To whom it may concern." The peppercorn move slightly, prompting an emergence. Notes * When Lee's skin begins to turn black, it parallels the other videos in the prelude series. * The paper castle parallels the paper house in n. * The scene where Lee is wrapped in aluminium foil parallels the scene in n where she, too, is wrapped in it. * The foil-wrapped thing in the center of the table is very similar to the shape of Jonna after being wrapped in n. * The crown, scepter and orb from t appears in this video. * The number 6 is present in the form of a dining table catered for 6 people (6 chairs, 6 dining sets). Trivia * The description of the video contained a link to a YouTube video of a speech Prince Daniels of Sweden made to his wife, Crown Princess Victoria of Sweden. * The song was referred to as the first commercial single to be taken from bounty. * In a recent interview with The 405, Jonna Lee cited y''' as one of her favourite songs to perform live, along with rascal. Singles * y — 6:36 * y (edit) — 4:00 * y by Zoo Brazil — 6:18 * IN CONCERT; y — 6:55 * y by Moby — 6:06 * y by Joe Goddard — 8:49 * y by Brodinski — 4:36 Remix EP * y — 6:36 * y by Joe Goddard — 8:49 * y by Moby — 6:06 * y by Brodinski remix) — 4:36 Credits * Music: Jonna Lee & Claes Björklund * Director: Robin Kempe-Bergman * Mastering engineer: Simon Davey at Exchange Mastering Live performances * [[IN CONCERT|2010-11-16: To Whom It May Concern: IN CONCERT]] * [[Way Out West|2011-08-12: Way Out West: in concert. - Slottsskogen, Göteborg, Sweden]] * 2012-08-05: Stockholm Music & Arts – Skeppsholmen, Stockholm, Sweden * 2012-08-25: Popaganda – Eriksdalsbadet, Stockholm, Sweden * 2012-09-08: Berlin Festival – Tempelhof Airport, Berlin, Germany * 2012-10-10: Ether – Queen Elizabeth Hall, Southbank Centre, London, United Kingdom * 2012-10-13: FreeFormFestival - Soho Factory, Warsaw, Poland * 2013-05-19: Razzmatazz: Grand Tour Suecia - Razzmatazz Club, Barcelona, Spain * 2013-05-30: Electric Brixton, London, United Kingdom * 2013-06-01: Forbidden Fruit - Grounds of Royal Hospital Kilmainham, Dublin, Ireland * 2013-06-30: Park Live - Prospekt Mira, Moscow, Russia * 2013-07-12: Bažant Pohoda - Trenčin Airport, Trenčin, Slovakia * 2013-07-19: Melt! - Ferropolis, Germany * 2013-07-21: Latitude - Henham Park, Southwold, Suffolk, United Kingdom * 2013-08-18: Soundrive Fest - B90 Gdańsk Shipyard, Gdańsk, Poland * 2013-09-23: Symbiosis Gathering - Woodward Reservoir, Oakdale, California, United States * 2013-09-24: Brooklyn Masonic Temple - Brooklyn, New York, United States Lyrics Two lines were released on BULLETT's exclusive interview, including: * I grow up to be just like that. * '''Sprung from necessity when something changed in you. Release history External links * YouTube * Linked video: Prins Daniels tal till Kronprinsessan Victoria * iTunes Category:bounty